


Close your eyes

by Redstonemadness



Series: My AUs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Big Brothers, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bittersweet, DR DreamSmp knows how to treat a child, Domestic Fluff, Dreams vs. Reality, Everyone wants Tommyinnit to be happy teen, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, First Time Shifting, Gen, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Breakdown, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Reality Bending, Sibling Rivalry, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstonemadness/pseuds/Redstonemadness
Summary: Everything that gives  Tommy happiness always going to be destroyed or stolen by someone else and he is sick of it.Tommy is tired being the scapegoat, the hero of this god forsaking server. So he finds a way to escape this reality by shifting.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: My AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135859
Comments: 52
Kudos: 450





	1. First Try

**Author's Note:**

> Just want the child to be happy okay!, So give him his happiness Fuck the discs Fuck everyone I'm giving this god damn gremlin a fucking therapy arc!

Tommy the child hero of this server the hero who wasn't really appreciated by everyone he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to escape this reality he wanted to build a same haven for himself, After Doom's day everyone seem to be more distance and more spiteful with each other than before. He asked himself there another way to keep himself happy without being seen a a selfish person?. So he started to search for a method to cope without dream or anyone running his happiness. 

Search and search for it Till he found the perfect way to have his happiness without troubling others around him. Its was called shifting at first he didn't actually believe it it's was impossible but here he is reading a book about shifting?, what is shifting anyway?. 

shifting is the act of shifting your consciousness to a specific reality, wether intentionally or unintentionally. we constantly shift to new realities every second of every day. every decision we make shifts us to a new reality. Tommy didn't really want to make himself believe this will work but trying won't hurt right?. 

That night he choose to write down a simple script for his desire reality writing it down was feels like a kid wishing for fairy to grant his wish. 

First he wrote down was instead of Schlatt winning the election they won everyone was so happy and proud of what the results was he wrote that dream wasn't interested on ruining their happiness. He then wrote down that Phil loved him like he loved the twins he just wanted to feel his father love without scrapping attention from technoblade or wilbur. 

The next thing was he had his disc and dream wasn't interested or even give a single thought of it he wanted to see everyone else happy so he write things he knows will make everyone happy. 

He give quackity a casino who was the top of all the business in the server he built his own city for gambling and business Tommy called that place "Las Nevadas" He knows Quackity will love it. 

After scripting what he wanted to see Tommy goes to count slowly as he listened to chirp. 

97......

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

98.....

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

99

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

100

Tommy woke up with smell of bread and chicken soup he didn't question it First thinking it might be Tubbo who brought him food to eat walking out of his bed Tommy stood there Frozen in front of him was Wilbur not Wilbur in pogtopia Wilbur he grow up with his brother “Tommy you're awake finally, come on eat up were have so much things to do ” Wilbur said leading him to the table ‘it's worked?.... I fucking shifted’ he thought “Tommy can you please eat already” Wilbur said snapping his finger to put his brother's attention into him “Yeah whatever you say, Mr. President” Tommy said rolling his eyes. 

After eating Tommy wanted to tried something so he excuses himself told Wilbur meet him at the white House running toward niki's bakery he saw the Girl he sees an older sister Tommy didn't get to do this with his own niki anymore so he did something him and niki only knows.

teen hugged the older girl who smiled at him “Tommy what brings you here ” Niki asked she still had her old hair black with blonde bangs he smiled “I just wanted to see how you were doing” he said smiling at Niki who cooed at him. 

“I'm fine just baking few cookies and pumpkin pie, do you want some? ” Niki asked Tommy nodded grabbing one of the cookies shoving it into his mouth Tommy moan in delight he missed Niki baking, after Niki burn the lmantree down he didn't get to see her again. “I'm suggesting you should dye your hair pink that would suit so much” Tommy said eating the final cookies he had “Really should I?, I mean I was going to try blonde but if you say pink I could try” Niki said looking at her hair. 

“Niki? Are you here, Oh Tommy what are you doing here ” Fundy said walking inside the bakery “Oh hi fundy I was just suggesting Niki to dye her hair pink I think it would suit her best” Tommy said if Tommy is correct this was after they won the election and he had a great idea “hey fundy what do you think about getting to be the secretary of treasuries" Tommy said making his nephew's eyes goes wide and Niki Gasp “you're not joking right Tommy? ” Niki said looking at blonde who nodded his head fundy really loves lmanburg and he knows he would the position just right “what will Wilbur say?, you know he would never agree” fundy said ‘Not if I script it to be like that’ Tommy thought “don't worry my furry nephew uncle Tommy would convince your dad ” Tommy said smirking. Fundy who was overjoyed hugged the teen Tommy just smiled and hugged back. 

Tommy spend his time following Wilbur around specifically because of the fact the new set of wall was getting to be build “Tommy, I just noticed you often flinch when you heard loud noise. Tommy are hiding Something” Wilbur asked looking at his brother eyes Tommy felt he wanted to cry in his arms “I don't really like explosion Wil it's just too much for me” he admitted Wilbur smiled “Tommy don't worry I'm here okay, if you need therapy then we will give you time to have it” Wilbur said smiling at Tommy. 

“Tommy!” he heard a familiar voice it's was tubbo tubbo before having the burden of being a leader “hello Big Man” he greeted smiling at his best friend “Niki planning to make a new flag ” Tubbo said making Tommy smiled “I have an idea for it” he said running to the white House. 

He was about to get a hold of paper and pen when he woke up with a aloud crash he was back in his dirty shack “Tommy!, are you here” someone yelled outside Tommy crumble under his breath he swear if this isn't important he will rage. 


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't think he have to fight for the disc anymore he have something that no one can take away from him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Standing outside his door was Tubbo Tommy smiled at the brunette trying his best to keep his anger down "Hey big man " Tubbo said smiling at him back "hello tubbo ” greeted Tommy didn't like the fact he was awaken by tubbo specially he having such a great time in his DR “I was wondering if you want to move in with me you know to snowchester ” Tubbo said, placing a hand on his best friend shoulder he smiled “I'm sorry man I really want to stay here, but don't worry I would visit snowchester when I can” Tommy said making the ram hybrid smiled “Well, that fine do you have any plans to day? ” Tubbo asked “Well yes I was going to get some items in case we need to fight dream ” Tommy lied he doesn't need those now, he does needs to fight for this discs anymore he just needs to shift again and everything will be fine. 

“do you want me to go with you? ” tubbo asked “Oh no you don't have too just do your own and I will mine ” Tommy said pushing tubbo out of his house “I will see you later!” Tommy said slamming the door at Tubbo's face “Well that was weird ” the brunette muttered walking away from the shack. 

Tommy decided to took a shower and eat some baked potato and chicken then try to shift back he doesn't need the discs anymore because he have his happiness that dream can never took it away. Tommy decided to script more things for himself and the people he dearly loved.

After I give tubbo the new flag ideas Wilbur called me in his office Phil was joining the server and might stay at lmanburg with them. 

We will held a very nice and big festival to celebrate the new era of lmanburg but Schlatt will appear and tried to ruin it but Wilbur was two step headed of him and quickly solve it. Wilbur will ask dream too ban Schlatt off the server and everyone would celebrate it this time around there no more bad guy to ruin it. 

Ranboo will join the server and he would be welcome by me throwing a bucket of slime at him. 

Tommy smiled at his script he remember the book mention about scripting how you would awake up when you have shifted back in your Desire reality. 

I would wake up the sweet and delicious smell of pumpkin pie and cookies that Niki bake. 

Tommy quickly shut his scripting book and hide it he doesn't want anyone to think his weird. Later that day Tommy decided to hunt few rabbits he didn't expect to see Ranboo trailing after his dad- Philza Tommy Felt sting of jealous and pain They really did replace him and it's was Ranboo someone he consider as friends, Tommy slapped himself ‘ stop being selfish they deserve to be happy without you .because you ruin everything’ a voice behind his head sneered. 

“it's fine I have my Dr Family to love me anyways who needs them ” he crumble walking away when the night fall Tommy quickly tried to ease his mind “I'm going home” he mumbled to himself. 

Tommy woke up smell of pumpkin pie and cookies he was sleeping under one of the three inside the walls few walks away was jack and Niki preparing a small picnic table “Oi!, Tommy come here” jack yelled at him the teen grinned “Don't yell at me bitch I'm your vice president! ” he yelled back jack jokingly bowed his head “apologies Mr. Vice president” the older boy joked, “What with the picnic” Tommy asked looking at the table filled with different foods “You and Wilbur been working so hard so I decided to invite everyone to have picnic ” Niki said smiling Tommy couldn't help but felt so happy he quickly hugged Niki “your the best of best Niki” he said making the older girl giggled. 

Soon enough everyone was there including Quackity who was the new edition to lmanburg at first everyone was weary of him but Tommy have trust and everyone seem to trust Quackity too again “Tommy I have good news for you ” Wilbur said Tommy who was enjoying his carrot cake looked at him “Phil might join the server in the few weeks ” Wilbur said Tommy grinned grabbing tubbo both jump up and down like puppies “So I'm meeting my grandpa? ” fundy said fundy might looking eight years old but the truth is he just fourteen “Yes your meeting your granddad” Wilbur said drinking his drink he clapped his hand and hugged his son. 

Tommy looked how everyone was happy he could never be this happy in his current reality. It's was raining everyone decide to go at Manifold land and have small chat when a creeper blow up Tommy started to shake and it alarm others so Wilbur quickly hugged Tommy “I'm so sorry I didn't mean ,it I'm sorry so sorry" Tommy whimper huddling close to Wilbur more this alarm Wilbur so much “Tommy I want you to breath okay, take deep breaths with me” Wilbur said letting Tommy relax more. “Niki can you grab a glass of water please” he said Niki nodded quickly did what she been told. 

'what happened to Tommy? ' 

Wilbur thought he saw how much Tommy would flinch involuntarily when he heard any loud noise then this he just started having panic attacks. Everyone was worried about Tommy but been sent home by Wilbur tubbo insisted to stay and watch over Tommy. 

The next day Tommy woke up covered with thick and warm blanket there a letter left for him. 

This a gift to help you sleep more 

\- Niki <3 

Tommy smiled hugged the blanket it was shade of his eyes and it's was so soft Tommy Quickly get off his bed and been greeted by Jack and Tubbo “Tommy!, your awake! ” jack said making him roll his eyes “I'm sure am Jack anyway, what bring you two here” he asked “Everyone was worried what happened to you yesterday they sent things to cheer you up” Tubbo said Paling stack of beef, diamonds, some healing pots. 

“oh thank you” Tommy said taking it inside “I want to chat with you guys but I need to go, I'm vice president remember” Tommy said running to lmanburg “see you later, I guess” tubbo yelled he wave at him for the last time. 

Tommy wasn't watching were he was going and bumped to the else person he wanted to see Dream . 

“Hey Tommy how are you? ” Dream asked looking at Tommy the teen seem to be frozen "Tommy?, are you okay? ” Dream asked the teen nodded " Yeah I was just shocked to see you here big man ” Tommy laughed trying not to tremble or just start to have another panic attack. He knows he scripted Dream to be nice and be friends with him that Tommy keep reminding himself this dream was different from the real one. "Uhm, I need to go bye! ” Tommy said running off the the white House. 

The green blob just stood there confused why Tommy look at him with so much fear?. 

Outside the happy reality Tommy built for himself Jack and Niki was planning to teach him a lesson and maybe he would learn something from it. 


	3. Gremlin Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy seem to join staying at his Dr than his own reality.

Tommy been here for almost a month that mean it's been almost eight hours and he was having the best time of his life “Tommy, can we talk bud? ” Wilbur asked Tommy didn't know why but quickly agrees follows Wilbur to his office Tommy wonder if his Wilbur be like this if they win the election. “Tommy I'm planning to have a festival and I want you to be the one in charge for it, Can you do that ” Wilbur asked Tommy smiled “Hell yes, I'm the most popular planner in this server ” Tommy said making Wilbur smiled he loves Tommy happy and being himself.

After talking with wilbur Tommy met up with tubbo who was planning to build a bee house “do you think two storage bee house will be cool? ” Tubbo asked “yeah that would be cool ” Tommy said “Do you want me to help you? ” he asked “That would be nice ” Tubbo said smiling.

Tommy couldn't understand but he would give up everything for this world everyone treat him how he wish his own did but who cares about his CR people he doesn't need them anymore, Tommy built a vault with three set of enchanted netherite armor and have seven piece of netherite inggots something he would never get if he didn't steal or beg for others “I wonder how long will ranboo would be arriving I want to see that bitch soon” he Crumble he knows Ranboo been 'trying' to replace him in everyone's life but he still his friend and this his desire reality if he didn't script it it would never happen.

“I will see you all later ” he mumbled closing his eyes Tommy woke up in his shack “Tommy?, are you there” someone was inside of his house Tommy quickly grabbed something if this person is had weapon he could fight them “Tommy?, it's me Awesamdude I'm just here to check if your okay it's almost noon and Tubbo asked me to check on you” the creeper hybrid said “Oh, Sam yeah I'm good thanks for worrying I'm fine” Tommy said Putting his stick away _. ‘I should script a timer so I could come back in right time_ ’ Tommy thought. “I'll be going now, Tommy "Sam said stepping out of his house “Thanks for coming to check on me big man” Tommy said smiling at Sam he consider him someone to trust “if you ever need help, You can call me and puffy always here” Sam said Tommy smiled at that “Thank you Sam but I don't really need help I'm a big man ” Tommy said _'Already have everything I need’_ the teen thought.

After the encounter with Sam Tommy decided to Visit snowchester what Tubbo called this place Tommy felt bitter when he saw Ranboo and Tubbo laughing Jack standing beside them Tommy remember his DR where Jack and Tubbo goof around with him when they were planning the era festival “Hey! Tubbo! ” Tommy screamed catching the three figure attention ranboo and tubbo waving and jack scowling did something happen to him?.

“how are you guys doing” Tommy asked “Ranboo going to adopted by philza ” Jack said making Tommy look at Ranboo _‘They would really replace me, huh that kinda hurts_ ’ Tommy thought Ranboo look uncomfortable but decided to speak “Tommy if you think I'm -” He held his hand stopping ranboo "Phil isn't my father anymore so congrats I guess” Tommy said smiling Tommy look at what ranboo was wearing it's was Antarctic empire uniform a color only their family and trusted ally could wear not only that ranboo was wearing a emerald earing “Oh you're apart of the Antarctic Empire now” Tommy said with such forced amusement in his voice Jack smirked at Tommy was clearly annoyed by this “Uhm, let's move into another topic. Tommy how your collecting tools in case dream's decided to show up” Tubbo asked “oh going great I have find some netherite and mending books ” Tommy said making tubbo nod “Woah you avail to get those without asking or stealing anything” Jack said quite amused Tubbo sent Jack a glare Tommy just laugh “I'm a new man now Jack so yeah” Tommy said brushing off the snow “Well I will see you guys tomorrow I need to fix my house” Tommy said leaving.

“Tommy acting quite strange” Ranboo said observing “He still getting used to things and preparing for Dream” Tubbo said “let's go building again ” Tubbo said smiling and brushing off his own worries.

Tommy was walking at the primer path when he saw Ranboo run up to his brother and Philza they seem fit to be a family they all have hybrid traits something Tommy lacked when he was still apart of the family. “I should get some Tea at Gaymart ” Tommy mumbled ignoring the thoughts of being the most useless members of the family he used to belong to, “I should script to have red Wings as beautiful like Phil have ” Tommy said smiling at his idea he pulled his scripting book and write it. He wonder how everyone back home doing.

“I'm really worried about Tommy he Flinch everytime something or someone make a loud noise or yelled at him” Wilbur said Everyone nodded they have noticed the fact Tommy was acting so tense when they act or use soft tone around him while except Niki she calm down Tommy with what Tommy like to called 'the big sis'voice' it's was cute when Niki hear it “and he hates when creeper blow up” Niki said “Well if you ever with Tommy don't let any explosion or loud crash happens even if you don't hide it from him. Just keep him safe” Wilbur said everyone saluted. 

operation: Protect the gremlin begins

Tommy was eating his dinner when choked on his pasta “What the fuck, who the hell talking about me” he groaned choking in your pasta isn't a nice experience.after eating Tommy had a quick shower “I'm going home and I hope Wilbur ready to be amazed by my wings” he snickers.

Tommy woke up with a groan Wilbur in his side “hey there bud looks like your a hybrid too” Wilbur said smiling “yeah I noticed.. Bitch” he grumbled he forgot to script already grown wings he wants to smash his head right now “Don't worry I asked Phil to join much earlier seen he knows how to deal with this” Wilbur said trying to comfort his brother “This fucking sucks” Tommy groaned “well it's not half bad seen you have wings now” Wilbur said grinning.

After few hours Niki arrived with a meal for him “here something special for the patient” Niki giggled Tommy scowled pretending he didn't like the joke “come in Ms.nurse” Tommy said looking at the food he look at it it's was steak with mashed potatoes and a glass of orange juice “Does Wilbur knows?, you know he might get jealous” Tommy said looking around making Niki giggle.

While Tommy was having his chat with Niki Wilbur had called Philza to come the next day seen they took Tommy communicator he would be surprised to see Phil for sure and maybe Phil can make Tommy open up to them.

> ** _Ph1lzA joined the game <_**

Tommy woke up with pair of blue eyes staring at him “AHHHHHH” Tommy screamed making Phil laugh “Hello mate” he greeted his youngest who was still look at him with fear “Phil if I don't have this wings growing in my back, I swear to go I could have killed you ” Tommy threatened his in pain but I won't hesitate try killing Phil “Don't worry Dad here to make everything will be fine with you ” Phil said hugging Tommy was taken back a bit.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo the first chapter was pasted two times so that explains why it's was repeating lol.


	4. Going back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants to be home and everyone seem to realized how much the teen changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if you want sneak peak about the new chapters
> 
> Join my discord! https://discord.gg/u2dJCkfeUP

For the past two hours Phil was watching over Tommy talking about his adventures Tommy willing to listen to him with such adoration “Dad, Can I ask you a question” Tommy asked Phil smiled “Of course you can ” He said fixing his posture Tommy smiled “Would you ever replace me? ” He asked even though this isn't his Phil he wanted to hear that he isn't replaceable that no one can fill his role “Of course not why would I?, did you have any idea how much I love you ” Phil said smiling at him Tommy couldn't help but tear up he just wanted to hear that to assure him he had chance to be happy with his family again. 

Tommy fell asleep after that and Phil never been more worried than he ever was did something bad happen to Tommy yes they fought wars but Tommy Still was a kid “Wilbur do you know what's going on with Tommy” Phil asked Wilbur Shaked his head he didn't know either “That's why I need you to make Tommy open up there something about explosion that really effects Tommy a lot ” Wilbur said Phil nodded his head Tommy was his youngest and still needs love and affection the teen look like he never been love and support by anyone. 

“Anyways Technoblade planning to follow me here and just warn you, his really doesn't like government” Phil said making Wilbur groans “I know, if he ever join the server he can go to whatever place he need to go, just leave lmanburg alone” Wilbur said making Philza laugh “anyway Phil do you love festival” Wilbur asked. "I sure do love ” Phil said making Wilbur grin “great then,let's go and you can help us plan it ” Wilbur said dragging Phil into his office. 

___________________

Tommy followed Phil when he carried ranboo something he did once for him and it's stings so bad thinking about the fact ranboo seem to replace him. After the battle and betrayal Phil seem to disowned him as his son and saw ranboo more fitting for that role. Tommy didn't want to cry because crying won't help him. 

Watching as Phil entered the cottage Technoblade carrying ranboo seem to add more salt to the the wound.They'd really abandoned him. They'd really left him – chosen somebody else over him because he could never be 'good enough.' It was all his fault; it was all his fault!

Maybe if he'd done better, perhaps if he'd tried harder to pull away from Dream's controlling strings, then he wouldn't have been cast aside – if he hadn't listened to what the masked man had told him to do in the first place, then he wouldn't be in this predicament at all.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Tears streaked down Tommy's frost-bitten cheeks, rivulets of a transparent liquid freezing along his flushed skin and staining his torn shirt a darker, deeper red than it already was. A part of him, a tiny, insignificant part, felt numb to it all. Numb to the sight of his family with another. But overall? He was devastated.

Watching through a snow-kissed window as Technoblade carried a crumpled Ranboo upstairs; watching through a snow-kissed window as the twinkling light to Tommy's old room flickered on; watching through watery eyes and a heavy heart as his household closed its doors on him for a final time.

Racing, glacial icicles and a raging, swirling blizzard was nothing but biting flecks against Tommy's irritated skin. The discordant, savage nature of the Tundra was but a mere background to the teenager's heartbreak.

Phil didn't know but he felt alarmed so he quickly goes to check on Tommy Wilbur insists to come with him when they enter the room Tommy was there laying in his bed crying in his sleep. “I'm sorry, please don't leave me I will changed. I can better” Tommy whimper Phil heart was broken by this he knows he wasn't there all the time when Tommy was growing up maybe that part of him till craves for his affection Phil cherish the moments he spend with Tommy the most because Tommy remind him so much of himself when he was younger and it's just bring a smile in his face seeing how happy his youngest. 

“Phil,Please don't abandon me I don't leave me here in the cold” Tommy whimper Wilbur look at his father did they deserve to be Tommy's family this child seem to grow up so fast that he would hide his own selfishness just bring other smile “Bubba, Dad won't go anywhere okay” Phil tried to comfort his youngest. Tommy snuggle close to him “Please don't leave again, I won't be selfish again I promise” Tommy mumble finally assleep again.

Been two months now Tommy wings were fully grown he been taking care of it quite well “Dream please I need to learn how to play please let me have this please” Tommy said making masked man roll his unseen eyes “Fine I would allow you and Phil to fly but only you two seen your the only one have natural wings ” Dream said 

“Yes! ” Tommy cheered he can finally experience flying “Anyways, Tommy if you ever need my help I'm always here” Dream said placing a hand on his shoulder Tommy Getting bit more used on Dream friendliness this dream don't have any motivates to manipulate him. “Thanks big D” Tommy said. 

Everything was ready for the New era festival it's was going to be just perfect and everything would be just fine “Tommy we have a problem” Quackity said confused Tommy asked “what the matter did something happen” Tommy asked “We're going to get sort in the pastries for festival” Quackity said Niki who lower her head “are you out of ingredients? ” Tommy said “yeah and the festival only two weeks away ” Niki said Tommy laugh hugged Niki “Let me grab Dream he have creative mode for a reason” Tommy said Niki giggled “Yeah... I forgot about that” she said making quackity look at them with expression ' you made stress out for this' “Don't worry Big Q I will make sure you will have a break from stress very soon” Tommy said making his way to the community house he saw the dream team “Hey dream!”Tommy called “Hey Tommy did you need something? ” Sapnap asked “Well yeah I need ingredients for the food will be served in the festival and were sort of ingredients for the pastries” Tommy said “Oh we could help, ” Greogre said looking at Dream “So yeah going to borrow your friend for a second ” Tommy said dragging Dream to Niki's bakery. 

______________________

When everything was ready for the festival Tommy decided it's time to go check on everyone in the real world “Phil!, If your going to find me I'm at home sleeping” Tommy yelled flying off to his dirt shack “Once I get back I'm walking again ” Tommy said folding his wings. When Tommy returned he been asleep for two days and it's seem like no one was worried about it 'Time to find tool because we need to' Tommy thought walking outside he felt like chained bird couldn't fly. 'After this I'm going back' he thought already missing his wings. 

For the past weeks Tommy tried not to shift seen he really needs to fix his house and collect food for him. “Tommy!, how are you” Tubbo said Tommy smile “I'm fine, been busy for the past few days, Tubbo do you have any invisibility potions? ” he asked “I don't but I have something I consider better, Nukes! ” Tubbo said making Tommy eye goes wide “What the Fuck , what Nukes ” He said Tubbo nod his head pretty proud of his project “Well that sounds cool big man ” He said if Tubbo had nuke he could protect people. Both teen didn't expect to run Into someone they been waiting for days Dream. 

Tommy asked himself why would he care about the discs on this reality when he had copy of it on his Dr and the fact in that reality its just music discs dream wasn't interested in it so Tommy decided if they'll be fighting dream it's not for the discs it's for everyone. Dream stood in front of the two child soldier one look at him with conscious while other look at him like he don't really matter that that person was Tommy last time he remembered Tommy was angry at Him, “So I was going to left a message for you two but this is better, If you want to have the discs back let's settle this two vs one, No one else included” Dream said “Deal, but this time around you could keep the discs” Tommy said making Dream bit surprised Tubbo could stop himself from smiling “Oh, really you don't want your discs back then what the deal this time” Dream said. 

Tommy don't know why but his mouth just had it's own life sometimes.“If We win your going to locked away from everyone” Tommy said Dream nod his head acknowledged it “If You win you could lock me away or even ban me off the server just don't ever hurt anyone” Tubbo wanted to speak but Tommy hold him back “it's a deal then, meet 20. Here a compass where we would meet” Dream said throwing the compass Then disappearing Tubbo Shaked him “Tommy are you sure about all of this! ” Tubbo said clearly didn't like the deal “Yeah, don't worry were going to win I have a plan ” Tommy said assuring Tubbo. 

Didn't know if he would be glad or worried that Tommy doesn't care about discs anymore. 'Tommy just thinking more about other now it's normal' The brunette thought. 

____________________

Few days passed by and it's was the day before the final showdown Tommy wanted to win but was this all worth it like if he lost everything would be okay too seen he could just spend his entire life in his Desired reality where Everyone loves him and let him be a child, not a Hero or a villain just a child enjoying his life. 

Tommy didn't know why but he was now walking toward Technoblade's base like he knows technoblade would kill him but he seems to make Tubbo suspicious of his actions so he need to steal stuff so they won't suspect anything “So i need invis pots” he mumbled looking around he noticed ranboo small spot at the hill “Shit, Ranboo here” he whispered just need to be careful not to let the enderman sees him. 

Stealing a couple of things when Ranboo decided to be an ass and blow his cover. 

>Ranboo< There a weird man on your roof 

“oh shit oh shit” Tommy quickly get off the roof and he didn't why but he hide inside the box and even though his claustrophobic he seem felt safe here Tommy shut his eyes when the lid of the box was opened “what are you doing here Tommy? ” Technoblade asked looking at him Tommy smiled “Hello big man, I'm just going to borrow some stuff because I might die tomorrow” Tommy said getting out of the box technoblade look at him “why do you mean you might die?, did you do something” Technoblade asked Tommy laugh bit awkwardly “It's a final showdown Tubbo and I versus Dream final showdown whoever wins will get the disc” Tommy said hiding the fact even he wins or lose the server would be in peace he guess. 

“you're facing dream didn't he destroyed everything you have, this a suicide mission Tommy” Technoblade said Tommy shrugged it off. Tommy smiled sadly. "Yeah he's been...well he's been a bitch. But it's the last showdown. I can't walk away here and now from that. Tubbo's counting on me. And if we get the discs back, then there's no more fighting that's going to be happening and people can move on. And if we don't-" Tommy's voice broke and he started to say the sentence again, but it wouldn't come out. "Well either way the score will be settled, right?"

Techno took a step forward. He was still angry, but he hadn't expected this from Tommy of all people.

"But let's not get sappy here. Just here for the potions. Just here to get some last-minute supplies a-and..." Tommy took a breath. "And to apologize to you big man. I...did think of you as just a weapon or something sometimes and forgot that you're a person too. And me coming here and taking potions from you isn't really going to make up for all of the things that I've done to you, but at least I'm not running away this time." Tommy tried to smile, but his chin quivered as he did so. He turned around and opened a chest, pretending to dig through it again for things that he could take with him. He took the moment to rub away any of the tears that had come to his face.

Techno straightened up and looked at the window at the landscape out to where Tommy's tower had been at one point. He looked back at the kid and walked over, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Here." He held out a small bag that was full of potions that he had just made the other day, powerful things. He could remake them again.

Tommy took the bag and looked through the contents, eyes widening at what Techno had given him. He looked up at Techno and then he stood up. "I'll pay you back," Tommy said, "I promise, I'll make sure that you-"

"Tommy," Techno said, "Don't worry about it. You never have anyways." Techno just shook his head with a small smile. "Just make sure that you...do your best." He patted Tommy's shoulder. "And thank you for apologizing. It is a bit late, but you got there all the same, Theseus." And he walked past Tommy to the window, tugging down the mask that he had pulled up on the top of his head. He didn't look back.

Tommy looked at the wall, then at the chest. He put the extra bag of potions in his bag and then he shut the chest. He walked to the door, opening it. "And I'm sorry about the Axe of Peace. In the...everything, I dropped it. I saw Sapnap pick it up, but I couldn't find him to try and get it back. Of course, I might have asked to hold onto it since I'm going up against Dream, but I would've gotten it back and hopefully back to you one day."

"Mmm..." Techno mumbled. And he nodded his head.

Tommy bobbed his head and opened the door. "See you later, big T." And then the door closed again. Techno stood at the window with his mask pulled down, watching as Tommy made his way back towards the portal that was going to get him back to L'manberg.

You’re really going to die?” Ranboo whispered softly, almost inaudible.

“Maybe not,” Tommy tried to say. “But yes, most likely. I’m no pvp god, and everyone knows Dream is. I might as well be bringing a stick to a bow and arrow fight.” He cringed at the analogy, reminded of boardwalks and deals, the twang of a bow and the pain of an arrow piercing his chest.

Ranboo let out a broken sob and Tommy held him gently. He knew the grief of losing someone you cared for, he was just not used to being the one mourned.

His first death had been shared by all the citizens of L’manburg, and he had pushed away the pain and horror in favour of helping the others.

His second death had been treated as a victory, a means used to achieve independence for a nation always doomed to fail.

Maybe his third and final one would be used as a lesson. Maybe people would finally learn that putting children into a war was not the answer. Maybe they would spare the others of such a cruel fate as this.

If dying is what it took for them to realized and treat the others better, Tommy thought he could die for something like that.

Ranboo finally calmed down and let go of Tommy. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Tommy said quietly. 

“I’m just tired of watching everyone around me self-destruct and kill each other.”

Tommy smiled sadly. “Me too, Ranboo. Me too.”

Tommy left with another hug and a promise to come back should he live to see another day. 

“Goodbye, Tommy. I hope you know I’ll miss you,” Ranboo said as Tommy turned away to leave.

Tommy turned back and gave Ranboo one last smile. “Thank you, Ranboo. Goodbye.”

The snow fell like crystal teardrops and they parted ways.

________________________

Who would thought Tommy will be standing here “You win " Tommy said standing his arms in the air Tubbo behind him “ we give up, I don't want to fight anymore” Tommy said he wants to go back home his too tired all of this pain he wants his family embrace. 

Tubbo was praying if Tommy was right Punz would be here any moment now he Tommy just distracting Dream so the back up will get to them that what tubbo thinks would happens When Punz stepped out of the Portal “Stay there, it's over your now we can't do anything ” Tommy said making everyone look at him “Tommy they're here, it's time to drop the act” Tubbo said Tommy Shaked his head “It's not an act Tubbo I give up, Dream lock me away but don't hurt anyone else” Tommy said. 

Everyone didn't know what to do even what to say what happened to Tommy this isn't like the Tommy they know the youngest and loudest member of the Server the light that keep shining for other not to lost hope. 

Dream was somewhat lost what happened to Tommy did he break the teen why did he suddenly give up when he planned Punz to back him up “What are you planning” he growled he couldn't accept this “I just want everyone to be happy, just lock me away already” Tommy grumbled he had a lot in mind after he enter his cell “Dream, can I ask you something ” Tommy said making the masked man look at Tommy “Sure, what is it Tommy” Dream said “could you give puffy that red book ” Tommy said pointing at his scripting book the admin nodded he could surely give this to his mother “Tell Tubbo this isn't his fault okay tell him that” Tommy said entering the main prison cell. 

Everyone was in shambles what happened to Tommy?. 

_______________________

“Tommy hey Mr. Vice president” someone was shaking him to wake up opening his eyes it's was jack “You fucking bitch I'm having a nap here” Tommy yelled bit mad about getting sleep interrupted “Sorry, But Dream you a message about the new member knowing the server today” Jack said Tommy eyes brighten fucking finally if he was right Ranboo have joined the server jumping into action Tommy run the spawn 'I know things would get better now ’ he thought he could finally live his life. 

“Hi!, I'm ranboo” the half toned hybrid greeted Tommy who only smile and hugged him “How old are you” Tommy asked “I'm a minor all I'm going to say” Ranboo said making Tommy groan “Are you born before or after 2004” he asked even though he knows the answer already “Before” Ranboo said like the first time Tommy yelled top of his lungs “Why am I still the youngest” He grumbled stomping his feet making Ranboo laugh “Follow me you two toned bitch” Tommy grumbled walking to the community then towards to lmanburg. 

'Things would be good now, no more betrayal and sadness " 

______________________

Meanwhile Puffy have received the book from dream “Maybe this might help figuring out why Tommy acted like that” Dream said. 


	5. Robbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and ranboo strikes again 
> 
> Everyone need to crack Tommy open!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making everything in this DR wholesome because I can

When Ranboo joined Tommy didn't know but they spend time more with each other maybe this the reasons everyone seem to like him “you should really try the new cake Niki baked ” Ranboo said Tommy Just nodded his loves talking to Ranboo he chill and honestly a very nice listener “I would love to do try, but let's not drop the main reasons were here” Tommy said pointing at George's house “So you wanna do this?, you could back down if you don't” Tommy said walking to the front door. Ranboo shaked his head “Whatever happens it's me and you Tommy” Ranboo said as they started messing around. 

“Ohh George would be so mad about this” Tommy laughed “I'm betting it now Dream Will be more furious” Ranboo said Tommy involuntary flinched causing one of the touches to start a fire “Shit!, Ranboo run outside now! ” Tommy yelled. Tommy Didn't know but he started seeing the events that happened to him in Current reality Tommy was panicking everything in front of him was a blur he could only hear tubbo exile him from lmanburg would he be exiled here too “I fuck up I fucked up again” Tommy whisper looking around he noticed he was surrounded by fire “Tommy!, don't worry I'm getting help” Ranboo yelled running towards lmanburg. 

Tommy smiled and look at the fire he suddenly remembered every painful memories that includes when lmanburg was destroyed. ‘Why do I always mess things up? ’

Ranboo run faster than he can ever imagine he could not let Tommy to be hurt when he sees captain Puffy and Niki “Tommy needs helpme” he begged quickly enough they run for rescue puffy with ranboo and niki running to lmanburg for help. 

Everyone was there Phil and Wilbur trying their best to calm Tommy down ranboo explain what happened includes why they were at George's house in the first place “It's my fault!, I burn the house down please don't get ranboo into this isn't apart of it” Tommy said looking at everyone he only sees the reaction when he did it on his Cr where everyone was angry at him for being so immature 'I shouldn't done that I shouldn't done that’ he thought Tommy asked himself why he can't do anything right. 

“okay let's talk about this tomorrow at the court house” Wilbur said as he picked Tommy up sobbing and shaking Wilbur heart sting as he look at his brother “Poor kid, he seem so traumatized and I think that what holding him back ” Puffy said making around alarm they really need to get Tommy to open up they can't take this panic attacks and apologies even though he didn't do anything wrong flinching when their explosion what happened to Tommy cause him this much trauma?. 

Tommy was was getting so paranoid about the fact everyone was here and the fact he did the same mistake again “So we all are here because of George's house getting trashed and accidentally burn down by Tommyinnit and Ranboo, I suggest we don't do any harsh punishment because they didn't mean it to burn it down but they still trashed the place. So anyone have any suggestion of punishment” Wilbur said Tommy couldn't accept the fact it's was light punishment when he did it in his current reality everyone exiled him and he would be fine if that's would be his punishment "Exiled me Wilbur I don't deserve any light punishment, what I done could have cause a war so please exile me. ” Tommy said making Wilbur eyes grown wide. 

“You need to exile me, I fucked up Wilbur I mess e-everything up ” Tommy cried tubbo stood up with a worried expression he looks at Tommy who crying for something so harsh who would exile someonw who helped the country so much ? ."Exile that too harsh of a punishment Tommy” Tubbo said it's just a small mistake Tommy doesn't deserve exile . 

“Tubbo is right Tommy I'm not that mad about it, I'm glad you weren't hurt yes you trash around my house it's fine I can rebuild it" George said Tommy just pull his hair “I'm a vice president this could started a war for prime sake! ” Tommy couldn't accept he getting a light punishment he burn down the house so he deserves something that would teach him a lesson. 

Phil hugged Tommy trying to calm him down Everyone heart broke at the site of Tommy crying “I have decided as president of lmanburg I'm going to send Tommyinnit away from lmanburg for 5 Months Dream would choose where would Mr. Innit would stay for that timespam” Wilbur said Tommy felt relief about this will the others were concerned about Wilbur decision "Phil send Tommy home please” Phil Nod leading his youngest out. 

“Why!, why would you agree to send him Away” Niki said pushing Wilbur glaring at the brunette “It's not really a punishment more of a trip away from here were all going there so we could figure out why Tommy Acting like this” Wilbur said Dream nodded “We should really get why Tommy acting like this ” Puffy said Everyone seem more worried now Puffy study psychology so she knows everything when someone having too much. “This will be a chance to give him the signal he can trust us, I don't know but I think Tommy very weary trust someone with his feelings and thoughts” Ranboo said when he heard how Tommy acts he tried his best to make the blonde teen to open up but Tommy act like a vault that you can never guess the final code. 

“Phil why do I always fail to do something right? ” Tommy asked he felt like the moment when tubbo choose lmanburg safety then him he understood it now he did so much work for it to go waste because someone mess up really make his blood boils “Bubba you failed nothing people makes mistake and your a teenager it's normal” Phil said hugging Tommy who only cried on him. Tommy felt so crushed and relief in the same time relief because he deserves his punishment and crashed because he almost ruined everything for everyone again. 

____________________

After preparing for his trip far away from everyone again Tommy felt this time it was different tubbo and ranboo give him some things before leaving first thing was from ranboo a flower crown made of poppies while tubbo made him a stuffed cow named Henry “Don't worry you won't be alone” Dream said making Tommy flinched he heard his Dream the dream who scarred him forever the power hungry monster. “Coming from you that pretty scary your the most annoying mother fucker in this server” tommy said as the took the route to Logstedshire. “I'm hurt by that, ” Dream said mocked hurt tone. 

When they arrived there almost like a village “What the fuck is happening " Tommy said confused why there village here Logstedshire doesn't any of this in his CR Tommy smiled seeing a chest there was a book from Wilbur. 

Dear Tommyinnit

Welcome to the wholesome Camp Logstedshire I'm the head of the Camp Wilbur soot I will see you in the couple of hours please look around the camp! 

Head scoot 

Wilbur soot 

Ps- the largest cabin is yours Tommy 

Tommy could help but grin looking at Dream "told you you won't be alone, you have two more hours still everyone get here ” dream said Tommy quickly looks around. 

There so many cabins when he find the biggest one the original one the one who should here alone “You didn't have to do this” Tommy mumbled " Its fine Tom, we want you to relax and forget about anything that stress you out okay” dream said Tommy nodded “Now wanna play a game" Dream asked "what is it? " Tommy asked "Drop that in the hole” Dream said making Tommy wheezed. 

_____________

Outside everything that happening a lamb just decided to read a book for everyone. 


	6. Secret been reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh it's going down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters down

"Drop that in the hole what the fuck is that” Tommy said laughing “Stop laughing you idiot, just listen to me” Dream said focusing Tommy “Yeah do you want to collect shit then drop it in a hole? " Tommy said Dream nodded already defeated because Tommy figure out it “So find some iron, then I will give anything no end things and Op items thou" Dream said quickly Tommy did what Dream told.

After an hour Tommy return with his iron "Here bitch" Tommy said dropping the iron "Good job, now what do you want? " Dream asked "can I have a a mushroom cow" Tommy said making Dream look at him but didn't question it, Tommy name it Henry 2.0 walking around when he sees the nether portal he glared at Dream “Are you fucking kidding me ” Tommy hissed at dream “are you telling me we boat for almost five hours and you already have a portal! ” Tommy yelled "It's was Wilbur idea okay, " Dream said making Tommy grumble how much he hates Wilbur being too much of a brain sometimes.

After waiting for like forever everyone finally arrives “Tommy!” Tubbo scream hugging him and the teen hugged his best friend back. _'This isn't exile more like a vacation_ ' Tommy thought

“finally you fucking arrived, you won't believe the torture I been through ” Tommy said making dream roll his unseen eyes.

after everyone settle in their respective cabins they decided to have a campfire.

Tommy realises these people could help him get better maybe it's time to open up the scars let them bleed and heal. “I know everyone did this because your worried, and I want to tell you guys what make me do this ” Tommy said standing at the middle of the campfire everyone was shocked and relived by this “It's started after Eret's betrayal I have things events of nightmare that caused so much distress and the fact it felt so real ” Tommy didn't want them to know about his Current reality so they will be nightmares and then memories because he would replace them with memories of these people who love him.

Tommy told them everything that happened to him that why he so scared to let his guard down because he can't be happy he was hugged by all of them “Don't worry, that won't happen again okay those just stupid nightmares, nothing more” Phil said making Tommy smile. After the crying session they all decided to sleep because they had a lot of plans in the morning.

Tommy woke up with Phil telling him to come with him the sleepy boy didn't even understand a thing what his father was saying when they arrived it's was a breakfast in a very long table everyone was there “Good morning, Mr. Vice president” Wilbur greeted him making Tommy roll his eyes. Sitting next to Ranboo he greeted the enderman hybrid little did Tommy Know his best friend was glaring at Ranboo too.

After having breakfast Tommy was pulled into Niki's cabin Tommy don't know but Puffy was acting weird like she always smile at him and ask him how he feels about this camping trip, something is suspicious about Puffy he couldn't guess it right.

“I'm going to be here seen Tommy need my assistance the most” Phil said making Wilbur groan the brunette needed to return to lmanburg Because duties “Can I stay here too I don't really have anything to do at the SMP" Sam said all the adults we're there except for Niki and Captain Puffy.

“why do you need to be here when Tommy already have me we can go to technoblade's base anytime so you would just left behind” Phil said making Sam glare at him Phil was pretty much proud that Tommy love him so much and he could say Tommy is his favourite child out of three of his children.

Soon enough the two father figure of Tommy's life began to brag and make everything Tommy love about them into a competition.

___________________  
Captain look at Tommy as he laugh flying high in the sky She was glad the teen was having very good experience all of this. Closing her eyes the lamb hybrid feeling so much better seeing Tommy happy.

When the teens enter the main cabin they didn't expect Phil and Sam having some kind of fight everyone was watching the two.

“Just to remind you I had the admin as my nephew so Tommy could ask anything ” Sam said pretty smug “Just to remind you too, My oldest son beat his ass on a duel” Phil said.

“10 gold nuggets, who will win” Quackity said collecting bets. Tommy quickly whispered to tubbo to bet on Phil while ranboo bet on Sam.

The argument keeps going until Phil noticed everyone was just watching them.

________________________  
Tommy woke up surrounded by obsidian walls he have a little calendar to know how long he been here as he sees it it's only been three weeks and Tommy seem to be more quiet if your asking Sam the Warden the older man expected for Tommy to yell or try speaking to him but everytime he delivers food for the teen he just smiling and thanking him doesn't even bother to ask how everyone outside the prison.

Today puffy gather them all at the community house it's about Tommy's behaviour everyone seem more relive by this news specifically the Antarctic Empire this past week Philza successfully revived Wilbur and the undead man was in rage by the fact his brother was locked away and no one even questioned it.

Standing at the newly build community everyone was there waiting for puffy “I called you all here because of a very important matter" Puffy said she doesn't know if other will believe her but if she is right this would be the answer why Tommy acting like this “This book held important information Why Tommy acted that way” puffy said raising the scripting book for everyone to see “this book seem to be written as an book of fantasy Tommy wished to be real that's what I have thought this last weeks but it's more than that it's actually a his script for shifting. If anyone of you wonders what is shifting it's sending your subconscious into a different reality where you manifested something you wanted but that can't exist in this reality” puffy said making everyone seem amazed by it.

“So I'm going read the things Tommy wrote for the past weeks and how he doing in his Shifting” puffy said flipping out the pages.

_"Pog2020 had won the election and everyone been happy for this success, Wilbur banish schlatt declaring him as public enemy number in the country, I woke up with such beautiful surprise Wilbur was standing on my house alive and well he was so excited for the new era for lmanburg._

_After eating my breakfast I excused myself to check on something I quickly run to Niki's bakery because I wanted to see my big sister we chatted for a while fundy arrived and I have know fundy mature enough to have a position in the cabinet making him secretary of treasuries._

Fundy was shocked Tommy had trust on him something he craves for so long for someone to trust and appreciate his abilities Niki was confused why would Tommy go to her then she remembered before all the conflict Tommy would run to her for comfort and well to just have fun.

 _"Few days after we started building the second layer of wall around lmanburg, we been working so hard and specially Quackity but I know he would leave lmanburg soon seen he would build the economy of the server. We had a small picnic besides the caravan laughter all day Wilbur did told me Phil would join the server seen he wanted to spend time with Wilbur but Manly me_. "

That made Phil realise seen the doomsday he didn't talk to Tommy and had to help ranboo. Wilbur smiled how innocent and happy this reality Tommy wrote.

After two weeks I had a high fever and huge back pain Wilbur said I might be a hybrid too something I wanted so much.

Again Phil had been attacked he didn't really focus on Tommy more on his oldest twin who both possess hybrid traits like him.

Ranboo understand now why Tommy seem to hate his company days after Doom's day.

Phil arrived more early than planned seen Wilbur was acting so protective of my condition Niki become my nurse she would brought me meals and snacks. Quite nice if you say"

As puffy read everything the come across dream's page and to there shock Tommy didn't scripted anything bad happen to dream.

“Dream is pretty much the annoying admin who likes to stick his nose on people's business, dream and I had this brotherhood bond that Wilbur had some sort of anger Dream would always aid me when I needed help that was a huge difference like the new era festival having someone access of creative mode is really great "  
Dream turn to realised Tommy didn't use his power make everything about his happiness he still added thing for other to be happy with.

“I have tried if I can access his Dr and I successfully succeed, currently now Tommy is in "exile" ” Puffy said empathizing the word exile “Why would he be? In exile?” Wilbur asked “it's not really exile I will let you see it, meet me tonight at Sam's Base” Puffy said.

_____________________  
Tommy currently sneaking in lmanburg Because he still isn't allowed back here “Why are they helding a festival without me” Tommy pouted “I don't know maybe because they aren't allowed in my base. ” Technoblade sarcastic response making Tommy laugh “that reasonable, ” Tommy said agreeing. Remembering lmanburg " Tried to execute Technoblade " Tommy don't really know what happened but Phil said it's involves anvil and paint.

“If Wilbur sees us were be dead meat” Tommy said “Nahh, I would take one of Wilbur life before he could do anything” Technoblade said. “let's separate ways okay, Tommy don't mess this up” Technoblade said as they separate ways.

________________  
Everyone was now in Sam's base “so what are we going to do? ” Jack asked “this is called Group shifting, I have scripted the Dr version of us can't see or even know where they're the only could see us is Tommy" Puffy explained handing everyone there copies.

The group consists of Quackity, Sapnap, Karl, Wilbur, Technoblade, Philza, Ranboo, Tubbo, Jack, Niki, puffy, Dream I want you all to listen to crip while chanting you would shift.

"Let's see how Tommy Doing now" Puffy said as they lay on their beds.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Doom's day Wholesome Doom's day!?!?
> 
> If Technoblade was the Blood God I present to you Quackity the God of chaos if Ranboo is the blood prince I present to you Tommyinnit the prince of Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just part one of this wholesome war! 
> 
> Italic - Members of SMP from Tommy Current reality

  
They all woke up laying in the grass close to Lmanburg “woah L'manburg, it's beautiful” Karl said looking at the stone themed houses of L'manburg “I love the fact everything is Cobblestones theme ” Wilbur said looking “I'm telling you now there 20% chance Technoblade and Tommy would sneak in ” Fundy said Tubbo and Quackity nodding “It's either because Technoblade still had his belief we tried to execute him and wanted revenge, or Tommy just forced him to go here” _Tubbo_ said “I blame Philza for forcing us to get Technoblade then Punz for almost killing Technoblade with a anvil ” Quackity said remembering clear how Technoblade was so pissed.

“what the hell is happening? ” Jack asked "Seem like the festival before Doom's day” _Karl_ said “what do they mean about Technoblade belief they tried to execute him? ” _Philza_ asked “oh that your other self asked Quackity to get Technoblade because Wilbur put him in house arrest” Puffy said remembering how chaotic everyone was “I remember Wilbur calling Phil a traitor because he just watched when Technoblade chased him with his rocket launcher” Puffy said she and Niki we're standing on the white house when that happened. “Oh guys, You need to see something” _Ranboo_ said bit nervous “what happened, the community is on shambles” Ranboo said soon enough everyone quickly goes to the community house that includes them.

Everyone who had witnessed what happened when community house was destroyed quickly got worried instead of destroyed community house its was cover with paint, flour, egg “what the fuck” _Fundy_ exclaimed.  
  


Tommy decided to walk towards the path prime heading to the church prime he didn't mean to be in this Same position again Tommy stood in front of the community now covered by Paint balls, flour, Egg Tommy was about to flee from the disaster when almost everyone was walking towards his position he knows he still invisible cause everyone was just passing through him. _'Gotta get out of here quick'_ Tommy thought when he heard everyone fight "Who the fuck did this? ” Quackity yelled looking at the mess. Tommy was about to leave when his invisibility effect run out “you gotta be kidding me! ” Tommy hissed. “Tommy did you do this? ” Niki asked “I swear I didn't do anything I was just going to pass by” Tommy said “I don't believe it, he did it” Dream said making Tommy glare at him.

“are you framing me!, that just means yeah I know I'm not supposed to be here but this framing me” Tommy shaked his head “Yeah Don't frame Tommy even he act like a annoying gremlin he wouldn't do this” Technoblade said standing next to his brother “How can we be sure you didn't do it” Dream said. Tommy being an idiot accidentally reveals his paintball gun “So what is that,hmm isn't that enough evidence” Dream said pointing at the paintball gun “Tommy I swear to go, your the stupidest person I ever had work with” Technoblade said.

“Okay if you want to settle this let have war then” Tommy said making everyone gasp “let me finish, Prank war okay no deadly weapon just what you can use to annoy people” Tommy said making Dream smirked “then it's on, I guess your going to side with Technoblade" Dream said “Well.. , I'm not side with Technoblade” Tommy said standing next to Wilbur who smirked “My right-handman my vice president "Wilbur said hugging his brother “This is unfair,Tommy you couldn't just switch side! ” Techno blade exclaim “Well you have me, so that better” Dream said standing next Technoblade “So you wanna crash in your favor? ” technoblade said “Yeah, so it's decided” Dream said Tommy smirked " You have like a day to prepare your shit” Tommy said “That more enough ” Dream said confidently.

After Dream and Technoblade left Tommy look at Quackity “Big Q, They shouldn't have challenged us" Tommy said making Quackity smirked. “In this battle field we have the higher ground” Tommy said pretty smug.

“I been waiting for this one, they shouldn't have challenged Us” Quackity said making everyone fear how much sinister Quackity looked “We're going to Fucking crash those two ” Tommy said they exit the community House.

The SMP was confused when they see their Dr selves preparing eggs, water balloons with dye, paintball guns, Cake icings. “Hey Tommy look at this” Quackity said pulling a catapult “we will bake cares and lunch them to those fuckers” Quackity said .

Ranboo who was now nervous he should surrender and admit He the one to blame on the community house. “Hey ranboo, are you okay? ” Tommy asked Ranboo nodded “are you sure were doing this? ” Ranboo asked “it's not my fault, Dream's fault challenging me” Tommy said.

___________________________

The SMP watch as everyone was getting ready Niki watch her counterpart bake like two stacks of cakes for the catapult “this a huge difference from our Doomsday ” _Ranboo_ said remembering everyone was not ready to fight but this this seem to be planned for months.

“Wait why do I need to be a ghost” Wilbur yelled surprising them “Because it's more fun that way, don't worry no one would fight back if you even tried to your a innocent ghost you didn't do anything wrong” Tommy said Wilbur was now standing dress as Ghostbur.

“Oh really, so I could throw this shit in their faces they won't be mad?” Wilbur asked “Well yes, they wouldn't be mad if they do that just mean ” Tommy said.

When everyone sleep to the night they all waited for technoblade and dream's arrival. “what took them so Fucking long” Quackity yelled getting impatient “Big Q, don't get too excited they don't really know how this will work so let them have their time okay” Tubbo said. If looking at it their in the most advantage “where Tommy anyways? ” Niki asked “I think he with Wilbur? ” Captain Puffy said bit unsure.

___________________________

When Technoblade and Dream arrived at lmanbrug Tommy Just stood there smirking down at them “Welcome to Doom's day, ” Tommy screamed at the cue cakes went flying at the duo Tommy looked around searching for his Dad and Tommy couldn't hold his laughter Philza was forced to wear a wither skull and dyed leather “What the fuck happened to you Dad” Tommy laughed.

“I'm forced to wear this” Phil said as he look at Tommy. “Omg there so many dogs!” Sapnap said try to pet one but it accidentally die everyone gasp in horror “Okay that it, Sapnap has to go” Technoblade said there shout of agreement “Wait!, Hold up ” Sapnap yelled getting chased by Technoblade.

Quackity and Tommy smirked they really had won this already “Phil can you please move faster! ” Technoblade yelled the already stress out Avivian look at His oldest start throw eggs at him.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The server seem to have an idea to fix things for Tommy. 
> 
> Bittersweet experience for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boi Sam nook will enter the game Dad wars begins!

Tubbo been chasing Ranboo down even though he didn't admit he on dream and technoblade side “Why are you chasing me down? , I'm not the enemy here” Ranboo yelled dodging paint ball “Because you stole my best friend, And fuck them I'm haunting you down ” Tubbo said throwing pink dye at ranboo “You on three hearts Ranboo you better run” Tubbo said making the Enderman hybrid run for his life. 

“Tommy felt like I stole everything from him ” Ranboo mumble looking at how Tubbo Dr self is jealous of Tommy choosing His other self. 

“What the hell is that!? ” Quackity yelled not noticing the obsidian thing above them “Wait isn't that our dye bombs!? ” Quackity said when he saw dream loading it “Who the hell, give them those! ” Sapnap yelled Fundy who was trying to sneak away “The Furry, traitor! ” Hbomb yelled pointing at Fundy. 

“oh shit, other me run! ” Fundy yelled even though they know those people won't hear them “Why would Fundy betrayed them? ” Niki asked. 

Tubbo who lost Ranboo quickly run towards Fundy “Let me explain! , Please” Fundy yelled Tubbo who had his water gun out “Speak Furry if your reason is good I will not kill you” Tubbo said “Dream offer me a deal okay Ten stacks of diamonds blocks for those dye bomb, you know I won't waste that right” Fundy said Tommy who fly over them “Tubbo let him, he just did what he could” Tommy said now chasing Technoblade. 

“Wait didn't you have the marshmallows with those bombs” Tubbo said looking at Fundy “Where the marshmallows furry” Tubbo said ready to throw his water balloon at Fundy when dye bomb exploded in front of him by the rules he would be dead now laying in the floor “You would pay for this” Tubbo dramatically said. 

Niki was following her counter part move on the battle field this Niki seem to be more Cheerful Niki follows her other self till they reach the L'Mantree

With a Flint and steal Niki place a burn fire beside the tree Niki remember she burn down the Tree to be a reminder a lesson that lmanbrug can't never exist ever again. “What are you doing here Niki ” Ranboo asked “Oh Ranboo I'm just going to make some s'mores do you want some? ” Niki asked the hybrid 

“Isn't that Tommy marshmallows?, Are you sure we can eat this? ” Ranboo asked “Yeah we could, If you keep it a secret” Niki giggled. 

____________________________

The SMP was keeping a close look on what's happening that they couldn't feel bit jealous and bitter that their version of Doom's day it's was all tears and screaming but this was different complete different “So Fundy Sided with dream that gotta sucks” Tubbo said. 

“You guys bring this to yourself, I was having a great time in my cottage you guys decided to Execute me! ” Technoblade yelled “We didn't execute!, it's was Punz's fault not Ours” Quackity yelled “Yeah, If someone to be blame here it's Phil he forced us to get you here! ” Quackity said pointing a finger at Phil. 

Then the bombs started to fall But Lmanbrug still have a higher ground so Technoblade pulled his youngest brother inside of Phil house “I have a offer ” Technoblade said making Tommy grin. 

“Ah your going to lose ” Quackity said throwing three water balloons at dream at once then dozen of eggs were thrown at Quackity “What the fuck, Who the-Tommy! ” Quackity yelled seeing the teen grinning at him “Sorry Big Q, Can't have you guys over Family” Tommy said making everyone at him Phil smirking “Down with lmanbrug the lamest country ” Technoblade yelled that exact moment Wilbur throw blue dye at him “Oh Technoblade you seem sad so there some blue ” Wilbur said making his Twin glare at him. “Take that back mother fucker ” Yelled the president “It's fact even Phil agrees with me! ” Technoblade Said “He kinda right Wil” Phil said making the brunette shook his head “I couldn't believe you guys ” Wilbur said disappointed. 

“Look at lmanbrug, it's a mess” Fundy laughed “My bee house it's cover with eggs! ” Tubbo yelled looking at his bee house 

SMP look at everything comparing it to the Doom's day that happened to their reality they all felt jealous Niki and Jack watch their other self laughing with Tommy they realised Tommy was just been victimized by the server too. 

“Maybe you could use this chance to be with Tommy ” Puffy said she enjoy this reality so much because it's was something everyone wanted. Niki smiled maybe she could use it too. 

Everyone was having so Much fun when Tommy heard The SMP “Tommy seem to enjoy this reality way too much ” It's was dream but not Big brother dream it was Dream the monster who took everything from him he look at him then sees everyone else that moment Tommy chest tightened and he couldn't breath. 

'Why are they here?, are they going to ruin this reality too'

'Why can't I have my happiness in peace ' 

“Tommy!, everyone stop ” Tubbo yelled quickly enough Phil have him in his Arms “Hey bubba, something wrong? ” Phil asked Tommy whimper “Voice Phil they want to ruin my happiness” Tommy whimper. 

“Fucking hell, Dream did Tommy saw you” Quackity yelled at the admin. 

“We need to leave now go” Puffy said said making everyone close their eyes soon enough they were back at Sam's base “What happened? ” Eret asked “Dream fucking blown the cover” Wilbur growled. 

_________________________

Tommy fainted making everyone so worried for him did they over do everything did they do something to trigger his panic attacks “Tommy seem to have his Own voices too” Phil sighed worried for his youngest. 

“We should let him rest" Wilbur said dismissing everyone. 

Niki was left to watch over Tommy while everyone cleaning the mess they all made. “Don't worry Tommy, we're here for you” She whisper comforting Tommy in his sleep. 

____________________

Two days after Doom's day Tommy spend his days with Tubbo“I'm planning to build a hotel” Tommy said looking at the empty spot on the hill toward BBH and Skeppy house. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: reality shifting is a real thing . I believe that reality shifting is an escapism coping mechanism similar to maladaptive daydreaming. I am not a part of that community, but I have I friend who had experience of how shifting is. 
> 
> If anyone who is apart of that community would been offended by any of this I apologize and would take it down if this might send wrong information. 
> 
> This shifting might have bit of fantasy mechanic on it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Cause there ain't no new world in the sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30253176) by [Hayloft (Auriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriel/pseuds/Hayloft)




End file.
